


The Soothing Sound of 3 am

by BowleggedWonder



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JayRoy Week, M/M, Nightmares, day 2-cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedWonder/pseuds/BowleggedWonder
Summary: NIghts like this were never easy for Jason to ride out on his own. Good thing Roy won't let him





	

Blackness consumed him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, a haze filling his lungs and his veins. Jason tried to thrash, tried to scream, but to no avail. He couldn’t feeling his limbs, couldn’t feel his cries forming in his throat. Not like they’d do him much good, either; his eyes only saw complete darkness, a dark static that felt cold and too warm at the same time. He tried to think of where he could be what might have happened, but his mind was as empty as the void he was encompassed in. Once again, he cried out, unable to feel the tears rolling down his face. Where was Bruce? Where was Roy? He tried to sob, but all he could feel was-  
Jason shot up in bed, body coated in a cold sweat, the sound of the old fan sputtering on it’s low setting surprisingly soothing. He exhaled deeply, staring down at his sleeping lover, drool trickling out of his partially opened mouth to form a small puddle on an old, blood stained pillow. He smiled, shakily touching his shoulder, needing to make sure he was real. They really should replace those pillows.  
Quietly, he slid out of bed, tightening the draw string on his pajama pants and throwing on his jacket, before tiptoeing out of their bedroom. He swiped the lighter off the table, sitting outside in the cold October air. Shakily, he pulled the pack out of his pocket, shakily pulling a cigarette out and bringing it to his mouth, other hand fighting to get the damn lighter to work.  
He jumped as a hand took the lighter, a soft voice murmuring ‘Here’ in his ear before using the other hand to shield the flame, and after a moment Jason leaned into the flame, inhaling. “Better?” Jason could hear the smile in Roy’s voice, watching him sit next to him on the stone steps. He simply nodded at the redhead, snorting at the comforter he had tightly wrapped around him. “Fuck you, it’s cold.”  
“It’s not that cold, you big baby,” he murmured, exhaling the smoke. He listened to the sound of cars driving by on the road behind the apartment for a while, before laying his head on his shoulder. “…I thought you were still asleep.”  
“I was at first,” he admitted, laying his head on top of his boyfriend’s, “But the bed gets colder without you next to me. Wakes me up pretty quickly, ya know?” He spoke soothingly, turning his head to kiss his temple. A few more moments of silent passed between them, Roy watching the smoke under the yellow glow of their porch light. “…You wanna talk about it?”  
“No,” Jason responded quickly, mentally cursing himself for the desperate tone in his voice. “Not yet.”  
“Okay,” Roy hummed, rubbing his lover’s back. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
“Maybe in the morning,” He murmured, offering the pack to Roy.  
“Like I said, whenever you’re ready,” He smiled, taking a cigarette and lighting it, humming as he inhaled. “Damn you and your peer pressure.”  
Jason snorted, rolling his eyes. “All I did was offer you one.”  
“No,you also looked cute when you did it. And you know I can’t tell that pretty face no.” Roy grinned, taking another puff.  
Jason snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re stupid.”  
“Yeah, but you love me anyways.” Roy hummed, looking at the sky.  
“…Yeah, I guess I do,” Jason murmured, flicking off some of the ash. Roy, not having expected the response, nearly dropped his cigarette, earning him a laugh from Jay. He stuck out his tongue, grinning as Jason rolled his eyes at him. They both smiled, enjoying the night in silence before rubbing the butt out on the steps. “You’re not going anywhere, right?” He murmured, stealing the end of the blanket to wrap it around himself.  
“Of course not,” He murmured, kissing his forehead. “We should go to bed, you’re still shaky.” Jason simply nodded, grimacing as they stood and the blanket fell. “Who’s the big baby n- ow!” He began to tease, pouting and rubbing his arm where Jason had punched it.  
“Still you,” he snorted, climbing into bed. Roy wrapped tightly around him, blanket thrown over them both. The redhead yawned, nuzzling into the crook of Jason’s neck and shoulder.  
“Guess you’re right, Jaybird,” He replied sleepily, not that it mattered. Roy closed his eyes, and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN this one was fun to write, lol. Don't worry Jay, I feel your pain. Thank you so much for reading guys!!! I can't wait for tomorrow's prompt


End file.
